


You are my lucky star

by mtothedestiel



Series: Space Oddity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel's True Form, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mpreg, castiel is an alien, not traditional mpreg, only cuteness, sorry - Freeform, space, there's no squicky stuff, there's technically no sex, this happened instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>timestamp for It's the "End of the World as We know it (and I feel fine)".  Dean and Castiel POV.  Cas has some good news for Dean.  takes place a year after the end of the first fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my lucky star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I know I've been pretty radio silent for a while. This is a little timestamp I've been sitting on. I'm not sure when I'm gonna be able to write a sequel for this guy, so I wanted to share this with you guys in the meantime! I hope you enjoy it!

Castiel was glowing.  Literally.  In the intimate darkness of their bedroom on board the _Impala_ Dean could make out the faint sheen to his husband’s skin, a hint of the non-corporeal form that was usually hidden within his copied vessel.  The non-corporeal form that was beginning to spill over, expanding to make room for two.

“Are you sure?”  Dean’s asked, voice soft and awestruck as he rested above Castiel on one forearm.  His free hand reverently clasped below the Seraph’s jaw, stirring the shimmer that coated Cas’ skin like a fine layer of pearl dust.  In the bright lights of the main deck the glow would be practically invisible, but here it was like a scattering of stars, making Castiel’s borrowed dark hair and blue eyes even more alluring than usual.

“I knew for certain this morning,” Castiel responded with a soft smile, intertwining their ankles beneath their soft, fire retardant bedding.

“Shit,” Dean swore, even as a grin lit up his face, “We’re gonna be _parents_.”

Suddenly Castiel was too beautiful, and Dean was just too happy not to kiss him.  Castiel responded with a blissful hum that dissolved into a warm laugh as Dean kissed up and down his stubbled cheeks, dropping a peck on each eyelid and the tip of his nose before reclaiming the Seraph’s mouth.  Their touches were light and brief; both too busy smiling to keep their mouths pressed together long. 

“I can’t believe it,” Dean breathed at last, Castiel stroking his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, “I mean- we knew it was possible, but still…”

“I believe it’s the best surprise I’ve ever received,” Castiel agreed, reclining against his stack of pillows.

“No kidding.  How soon can we tell people?” Dean asked, the barest flicker of worry in his eyes, “I mean-there’s no chance…”

“There is little risk of complications,” Castiel assured him, “We could tell the others in the morning, if you like.”  Castiel’s assurance eased the faint lines from Dean’s brow.  Instead his cheeks reddened in a faint blush.

“Can we wait?” Dean asked, bashful, “Just for a week or two.” 

Castiel leaned up to press his lips to the corner of his husband’s mouth.

“We can wait as long as you want,” he promised.  He felt rather than saw Dean’s grin as the man kissed him once more before scooting down the bed to address Castiel’s navel through his soft pajamas, no doubt imagining an infant developing in accordance with human biology.

 “You hear that?” Dean whispered, stroking his fingertips over Castiel’s abdomen, “I’m keeping you and your dad all to myself.”

“You know the baby’s not in my stomach, Dean,” Castiel chided fondly, enjoying the soft touch of Dean’s hands regardless.

“Shhhh,” Dean urged him, laying two soft kisses on Castiel’s fabric covered belly before resting his palms flat, as if waiting for a human infant’s kick.  Castiel huffed in amusement at Dean’s nervous excitement.

“If you want to think of it that way…” Castiel acquiesced.

Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s hair in a tender gesture before covering both of his husband’s hands with his own where they lay stubbornly against Castiel’s flat stomach.

“Cas-“

“As you said,” Castiel murmured, “’shhh.”

Dean waited, thumbs drawing easy circles on Cas’ belly.  Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed with a sigh and Dean yelped as delicate tingle of electricity chased up his arms.  It blossomed behind his eyes, unfurling a fragile burst of consciousness before fading just as quickly.  Dean inhaled raggedly, overwhelmed by the sparkle of trust and adoration left behind. 

“Was that…” Dean hesitated to ask as Castiel opened his eyes, smiling at Dean’s wet grin.

“Yes,” The Seraph answered, “That was her.”

* * *

 

_A brief aside on Seraph gender:_

_Seraphs, while in their true form, at birth and throughout their lives have no defining biological sex.  Gender as defined in Seraph society is completely up to the individual’s choice of identity and expression.  These identities are often flexible and non-binary.  In fact, there are no less than twenty-six pronoun sets used in daily conversation in dominantly Seraph populated areas.  In this particular instance, Castiel’s reference to the future Novak-Winchester offspring as “she” or “her” is not any assumption on his part of the baby’s gender, but the result of an intimate connection of consciousness between a carrying Seraph parent and its unborn child.  Even in its nascent state of awareness, the future Seraph has a sense of its own burgeoning gender identity and is able to communicate primitively to Castiel that, for the moment, it would like to be referred to as “she”._

 

* * *

_A little later_

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Dean whispered to him in the close darkness.

Castiel caressed Dean’s skin, then sank into it, dissolving into his natural light state with the ease of long practice.  Nearly ten years of non-corporeal intimacy left Dean’s soul just as eager to slip from his body with Castiel’s gentle aid, leaving only necessary thread of connection to allow his eventual return to the mortal coil.  Dean’s body was splayed gracefully across their bed as Castiel cradled his spirit, weaving through the matrix of nerve signals and electricity that made up Dean’s soul, steeped in the rich draught of his husband’s consciousness.  Their emotions mingled and diffused like water vapor, molecules indistinguishable from the perfect whole.  Castiel let himself drift in the tingle of Dean’s excitement, shiver in the low hum of his nerves, and revel in the baseline aria of devotion that never failed to take Castiel’s breath away.

“Mine,” Castiel murmured covetously.

“Yours.”  Dean’s echoing gasp echoed up from his entranced vocal chords, but coursed through his soul like a current across a superconductor.  In this state Castiel’s pleasure was Dean’s pleasure, and as a mated Seraph Castiel’s pleasure was a constant tide, flowing and cresting with the rhythm of a human heart.

Dean was swift to find the flickering glow of their new child, nestled safely in the eye of Castiel’s proverbial lightning storm.  Tendrils of light curled around the nascent consciousness, Dean threading his own protective spirit through Castiel’s careful shelter.  Castiel had never felt so complete, safe and united with his husband and child.  A single word rippled from Dean’s consciousness, and Castiel agreed wholeheartedly.  

“Ours.” 

 


End file.
